Assassin's Creed:Today's and Yesterday's Assassins
by Dramatic3XIT
Summary: My name is Noah Sanchez.A Rank Pre-Officer in the rst let's talk about how it all started with me going back in time to my ancestor Alexsandr Mikolvich in Russia...
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hey Guys this is my first story so don't hate!I'm starting my own original stories that everyone can if you enjoy it there will be more to come,bye!~Dramatic might be some spelling errors but i'm a good speller,Oh yeah the first part is the prologue**

* * *

My life is more dangerous than weird.I spend most of my time trying to find the artifacts of pieces of Eden,The most common term these days.

But since Desmond and his group of assassins captured most of the pieces,the Templars have the rest of the priceless little chips of for them that isn't is our duty as a creed to find those remaining pieces, both in Modern Day and In the Templars are a powerful company looking for control within all Abstergo was the one who started this in the first we were told that the remaining artifacts are in Russia,In the I'm getting ahead of me tell you when it all started...

**Hey Guys,i hope you liked the prologue comment so i know i should make Coming soon ANYWAY.~Dramatic**


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome

**Hey guys i'm back get ready for chapter 2 for Assassin's Creed Today's and Yesterday's Assassin's~Dramatic PS:hope you guys don't mind i wrote in bold.: )**

**I worked at a gun I was the security just in case anyone feels stupid enough to try and hold up the I was here for no reason at all.I took classes in armed combat and brawl luckily for me I decided to leave after a month of was too much stress.I had major anxiety.I would black out and I would follow this person with a(robe with a hood?)interesting reminded me of someone I can't seem to on to the most famous company,Abstergo,there products are beyond I know they know what happened at December city know they government little subject died they had technical people know about the ongoing war about the Templars and Assassin' from what I hear the assassin's have been killed if they are all dead,who is gonna stop this?I always thought about me killing guy couldn't even hold his own order without out it I wouldn't do it.I would be arrested for murdering a worldwide not everyone has to be a I have no equipment for would I get the things I need?Wow,so many questions I have.I would never have the guts to pull that you?Anyways I have to talk to some friends about they help me?I guess it's settled then.I will assassinate for the plan:I would sneak in the morning at exactly some reason there security are do I know,because I have a very important friend that researched a i'm not sure what his name my friend's name is I said very important friend that can't be touched by any type of law will get me in without the guards even ,the are tons of "Gauntlet Blade"tutorials so why not look up one of I need to work my I just walk in?no.I might have to enter through the back entrance, where the security takes break will be tough but I need to make sure they don't have any type of panic button on ,I already planned what I was going to do.A second ago I was complaining about how I would get now I have to call Derrick.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

**"I know it's a high risk but this is for the fate of the people".I said."Okay whatever you say Noah",Derrick said,"But mind yourself you might get in serious trouble."**

**I said",I know but the assassin's won't do it so I will."Derrick mumbled".You don't have to be a hero".I said",I know that",I said"Just Making sure",Derrick said protectively.**

**1 DAY LATER**

**Okay I talked to Derrick and he said he could get me in unspotted for a few minutes,Good,Now all I need is a "Gauntlet Blade" and a silenced for I need to search on how to make a blade...**

**It was Complicated but I managed.I cut myself while trying to strap the sharp blade unto the cheap gushing blood just dripped on my .It was near 9:00 Am.I have to get going.I just need to give Derrick a call.I picked up and said",Yes I'm in position to cut off all alarms and security cameras,But like I said you have a few minutes",I said",Cool I'm counting on you Derrick".I hanged up the phone.",Time to get this started". I thought.**

**It was going good so far,the security barracks was empty with only one guy.I decided to sneak past him because it wasn't necessary to kill him.I'm not much of a killer.I sneaked past some noticing me but I silenced him the walls just said cliche quotes like people in movies say or famous scientists,**

**It was there were a ton of rooms Like "Animus Model Testing",and "The Insanitizer".I have no idea what that means either.I knew it was a matter time before I would have to abandon my home and move because after I kill this guy,I'm going to fight the all know that's not easy.I came up to this room where to guards guarded a door that read "Warren's Office".These guys looked like the rea..Vuuuooo Vuuuuooo "Alert Abstergo Has Been Breached"One of the guards took out a ,I was in seriuos trouble if I got out of here alive."HAAAAAA!"I said as I was charging.I took out the guard with the gun but the unarmed man threw a blow to my face.I groaned in pain.I got a punishing hit to his stomach but he came back with another found his way behind me picked up the dead man's gun."It's Over ".He I knew it wasn't.I disarmed him and took out my blade and shoved it into his fell to the ground,and failed to get up.I looked at him in amusement.I can't believe I killed that I had better things to worry had to be killed.I kicked open his amusement he was sitting said"I know what you have came to do."All the people I got killed."I thought we had a lead until that ungrateful little subject just escaped."Just to be killed by Juno and Minerva".I said,"You do deserve to die,Warren."All those people could've lived,Warren."Now you have to die,"I said taking my blade out."Whatever you find at the end of this,will be worth little as a man's life",He said.",Glad to know",I said just as I was killing him.",I'm sorry Warren"."You just saved me some time ",A mysterious voice said Behind me."If you like killing people who ruin the society and going back in time to make things right how about joining the assassin's".I said",Who are you".I'm James".I said",You said something about the assassin's,where do I sign up.**

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**"I am Pual,the headmaster of the assassin's",He said."I see you and your friend here wants to join the assassin's."Yes sir",I said,"Me and Derrick."Paul said",You must swear and oath."Will you tell anyone about our business",He said."No sir",Derrick and I said."Do you agree on Nothing is True Everything is Permitted."Yes sir",We said."Then WELCOME".**


End file.
